powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
General Tynamon
General Tynamon is the manager of the famous fighter Brax in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. After his fighter is booked to fight in the latest season of Galaxy Warriors, he and Tynamon become guests on the Warrior Dome. He hides a secret, that he is a tiny monster inside a human sized robot body. His small size makes him useful in Odius’ final plan. Character History Tynamon arrives on the Galaxy Warriors Ship with Brax joining Odius’ crew, telling her that they have a plan. He then gets annoyed at Badonna for trying to get Brax’s attention. She tells him that she knows his secret and that he’d better watch out or she will tell the whole universe. He then introduces Brax to the Power Rangers, where he pretends to be weak to trick the Rangers. He then watches Brax’s progress against the rangers from the ship. After Voltipede is destroyed, he finds the Ninja Fusion Star and brings it back to Madame Odius. Tynamon explains his plan to Odius : to use her hammer with the Ninja Fusion Star to create a mega monster to fuse 6 Skullgators, destroy the rangers and recuperate theirs Power Stars. Odius is impressive but says to Tynamon that the Power Stars obey only to the master's voice and Tynamon decides to steal a ranger's voice. He steals Levi's voice and retreats. Later, he confronts the five others rangers and use Levi's voice with Odius's hammer and the Ninja Fusion Star to fuse 6 Skullgators and create Megamauler. He fights and defeat the Rangers but they succeed to escape. Tynamon furious insults Megamauler who tries to crush him, but Tynamon shrinks him. Tired of beating and insulting, Megamauler fled, Tynamon purchased him. He retrieves him in the Warrior Dome Ship, but realises that his voice has returned, Megamauler says to him that the Rangers have break up his spell. Tynamon can not more use the Ninja Fusion Star and succeed to persuade Megamauler to fight the Rangers with him. But Megamauler will be destroyed by Levi using his new Super Star mode, and Tynamon fights the Rangers. Levi uses his final attack on him, while Tynamon survives but lose the Ninja Fusion Star, Levi takes it and return to Brody. Tynamon says that he will have his revenge and retreats. Personality Tynamon seems very cunning and sneaky even though his alliance with Odius remains unquestioned. He has a tendency to be insecure whenever someone brings up his "little" secret, which is the literal truth behind him. Powers and Abilities *'Robot Body: '''Because of himself being tiny, he relies on using the suit for mobility and combat. Arsenal * '''Staff: '''Tynamon has a staff. Notes *Tynamon's head design incorporates a incomplete Okina (old man) mask from Noh theatre, which also happens to be the oldest style of Noh mask. *Having a very small self being inside a human sized robot is a callback to Zurgane, albeit offscreen unlike his sentai counterpart from Hurricanger. **This makes his name a play on words *This is the third robot character Estevez has voiced since Tensou and Wrench. *Sarah has pointed out that his appearance does resemble that of a garden gnome. *He has a secret which Madame Odius knows as well as Badonna. Said secret has yet to be revealed, to the audience. *The cockpit of his robot body is the same one used to control Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma, the Ninninger counterpart of Megamauler. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Tynamon is voiced by Estevez Gillespie, who voiced Tensou and Hisser from Megaforce and Wrench and Curio from Dino Charge. His other voice is voiced by Jordi Webber. Appearances * ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 13: Prepare To Fail **Episode 16: Car Trouble **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me **Epiosde 18: Magic Misfire See Also References Category:PR Generals Category:Galaxy Warriors